1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to security devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a lockable storage container for holding an item of merchandise for sale. Specifically, the invention relates to a storage container which has a locking mechanism that secures the item of merchandise within the container; and which has an internal alarm system that will trigger a remote alarm on a security gate and will emit an internal audible sound if the container is opened in an unauthorized manner or if it is brought into the vicinity of a security gate without first being disarmed.
2. Background Information
The invention relates to electronic security devices and security systems, and in particular, to a security storage container for holding articles of merchandise to prevent unauthorized removal of the merchandise from the security storage container and from a protected environment. More particularly, the invention relates to a security storage container for retaining merchandise that will sound an alarm if an attempt is made to remove the merchandise from the security storage container, which will sound the alarm upon the storage container approaching a security gate and will actuate the security gate alarm if the security storage container is not deactivated before exiting the protected environment.
Various retail establishments use numerous types of theft deterrent devices and systems to discourage shoplifting. One common theft deterrent system uses electronic article surveillance tags (EAS tags) attached to the items of merchandise. These EAS tags are configured to activate an alarm at a security gate that is positioned usually at the exit of the establishment if the merchandise containing the EAS tag passes through the secured gate before being removed or deactivated at a checkout station. Other security devices contain an internal alarm which activates an audible alarm within the device if an item of merchandise containing an EAS tag is attempted to be removed from the device illegally. Although these various security devices perform satisfactorily for their intended purpose, they will only sound their self-contained alarm if a sense loop, such as a cable attached to the merchandise, is compromised. If the merchandise with the security device attached is taken through the security gates of the establishment, the gate alarm will sound, but the internal alarm of the security device will remain inactive. Thus, a thief can take merchandise containing the secured EAS tag and remain undetected until passing through a store's security gate. If the thief manages to evade security personnel after exiting through the security gate, they can easily disappear into a crowded parking lot or outside environment. The store's security personnel will know that an article of merchandise has been stolen, but will not be able to determine who the thief is. Furthermore, presently known security gate alarms also have sensitivity problems due to the large number of EAS tags placed on all of the different types of merchandise. The presence of these innumerable tags requires that the security gate alarms be activated at a particular sensitivity level and an unlawfully removed EAS tag may not be sensed at all times.
Thus, the need exists for an improved security storage container and security system which will provide multiple alarms to assist in deterring the theft of articles of merchandise contained within the security storage container. The storage container will sound an internal audible alarm if an attempt is made to remove merchandise from within the container prior to deactivation of the alarm system. The self-contained alarm will also sound if the security storage container approaches a security gate without being deactivated. Furthermore, the alarm system of the storage container will work in combination with a security gate of a protected establishment to sound the security gate alarm remote from the security storage container if the security storage container passes through the gate in an authorized manner. Furthermore, the self-contained alarm disposed in the security storage container will continue to sound even after the security storage container has passed through the security gate thereby enabling store personnel to detect the thief even in a crowded outside environment.